Lone Wolf and Cub
The Lone Wolf and Cub (ロング狼 Rongu ōkami) is a name used to refer to the Father Daughter relationship that exist between Yuna Hime and Soru Kurama. Their relationship resemble many. At times, many often mistake them as siblings. Their personalities are polar opposites. While Soru prefers strategic planning and hates to waste time, Yuna acts on impulse and prefers to relax and let life take it's own course. Both aspects direct opposites. However, Soru loves Yuna more than anything and would risk his life to protect her. Relationship At first glance, Yuna and Soru pass as simple siblings. Arguing and bickering over every little detail. Yet deep inside burns an undying care for one another. Soru plays both a father and brother figure to Yuna. Often giving her advice and protecting her from damage. Soru's very overprotective of Yuna. Every member of the organization has been sworn to protect her, giving her the moniker, The Devil's Princess.. If Soru catches anyone, male or female, eyeing his daughter, He will personally deal with them. Yuna can also seem quite overprotective of Soru. She constantly lectures him about his health and forces him to eat, shoving food down his throat in a comedic manner. Yuna suffers from jealousy when Soru's work takes most of his attention. Causing her to act out. When in battle together, she follows Soru's every order. Unless it involves leaving him in harms way. Perhaps Yuna is the only person who can calm Boido. She met him as a child while Soru's genjutsu went wild. Her voice proves enough to restrain and relax the inner void. The Lone Wolf and Cub have no explanation for such a phenomon. However, some say it's due to Boido being Soru's subconscious brought to life. And subconsciously he loves Yuna as an actual daughter. Instinctively, Soru would protect her. When Boido takes over, it is Yuna who can bring her father back. Abilities While Soru provides mastery in Genjutsu, Yuna supports with moderate skill in Kenjutsu. Their basic way of attacking involves Soru paralyzing the target and Yuna delivering the kill blow. Soru's strategy involve turn-based appearances. They are never seen at once. One usually hides, while the other engages. With that said, The Lone Wolf and Club never venture to far apart from one another. Trivia •Lone Wolf and Cub refers to the movie I watched as a child (And perhaps the movie which introduced me to Japanese culture), in which Ogami Ittō, formidable warrior and a master of the suiō-ryū swordsmanship, serves as the Kogi Kaishakunin (the Shōgun's executioner). After his wife Azami gives birth to their son, Daigorō, Ogami Ittō returns to find her and all of their household brutally murdered, with only the newborn Daigorō surviving. The one-year-old Daigorō is given a choice by his father: a ball or a sword. If Daigorō chose the ball, his father would kill him, sending Daigorō to be with his mother; however, the child crawls toward the sword and reaches for its hilt. This assigns him the path of a rōnin, wandering the country with his father as "demons"—the assassin-for-hire team that becomes known as Lone Wolf and Cub. Various references are made to the movie. Such as Yuna being a Ronin herself as well as her father dying. •As in the movie; their theme Song plays whenever they walk together and conclude a chapter, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7hRaTNc9rQ •In order to marry Yuna Hime, one must defeat Soru in a Genjutsu battle. •Like Soru, Yuna is also a virgin. Although more materialistic. Category:Teams Category:Family